Queen of Hell
by VDForever24
Summary: Katherine - It's been a hoot watching you take on the Devil. Especially considering I've had him wrapped around my finger since the minute I stepped into Hell. Why did you think he wanted you? Because I wanted you. Duh. This story was written to explore what happened when Katherine met Cade.


AN: This story begins with a continuation of Katherine's final scene in 5x15 Gone Girl

"Which one of you is going to get to kill the elusive Katherine Peirce once and for all?" I said after Nadia had breathed out her last breath. I did not expect it to be Stefan who took me up on my offer.

Once my soul had found Bonnie in the church, I braced myself to pass through to the other side, to be reunited with my family. I placed both my hands on her small shoulders. And… nothing happened. "Bonnie what are you doing? Let me pass through." I said and repositioned my arms on her shoulders. Again, nothing. "Why won't you let me pass through?" I said more urgently, feeling a bubble of panic rise up. A flicker of understanding flashed through Bonnie's eyes. "I don't control it. It's not up to me." Bonnie said. The panic was increasing, "Then who is it up to?" I demanded.

Suddenly the doors to the church burst open and an icy cold wind began blowing my long curls around my face. Then I felt an invisible force grab me, I flew through the air propelled by the freezing winds. I landed on the isle of the church, I tried to cling on to the church carpet with my fingernails. "Bonnie?!" I screamed as I made eye contact with her. Bonnie's eyes hardened and she calmly said "I can't help you Katherine." I couldn't believe that do-gooder Bonnie was going to abandon me to this invisible evil. "What?! No. No. no, no!" I screamed as the wind pulled even stronger and I began flying backwards to the open church doors. I felt myself being dragged upwards and glanced over my shoulder. A large, swirling black hole had appeared in the sky. And that's where I was being pulled to. 'It's ok Katherine, you're a survivor, you'll be ok' I said in my head as I flew into the black hole.

'Right. So this is Hell?' I thought to myself as I stood up and brushed the dust off my clothes. I turned to take in my surroundings. I was on a dim, grey shore next to a dark cave. Murky water lapped at the edges, and there was a dock upon which a group of souls gathered. They all appeared compelled, stood there grimly, no one looking to escape. Except me. No way in, literal, hell was I just going to line up and wait to get on whatever Hell cruise ship was going to come. "Excuse me! I want to speak to whomever is in charge" I said loudly. A few moments later a blaze of fire appeared a few feet before me, and through the fire stepped a man. He was tall, dark and handsome. 'Well, this trip is looking up' I thought. The man smirked at me. "I do not usually make appearances on the shore, but I just had to meet you," the man said is a sultry deep voice. I tilted my head and gave him my best smouldering half smile. "My name is Arcadius, and this is Hell." He said with a small bow. "Well, you got to love a man with his own real estate" I said in reply. He laughed and offered me his arm. "Might I escort you to a more comfortable location? He said. I was more than happy to take his arm. We began strolling across the shore, when there seemed to be a shift, then we were strolling across a classical courtyard towards an ornate fountain.

"You remind me very much of a past love of mine," Arcadius said as he analysed my features. I rolled my eyes. "Oh God, not another one," I said. This perplexed him, he led me to sit on a carved stone bench. "Another one of whom?" he asked. So I explained about the doppelgangers, beginning with Amara, and ending with that damn Elena Gilbert. He listened intently as I spoke. "Now that you have explained your history, might I tell you mine?" he asked politely. I nodded. "I lived as a human over 4ooo years ago, in a village near what is now the Mediterranean. I was blessed with gift of seeing into the minds of others." He began explaining. "You were psychic?" I asked. "Correct, I was the first psychic, and I used my gift to help the people of my village. Until one day, I tried to help a man to control his wicked urges, but instead he became more of a monster." He said, a dark shadow crossing his eyes. "They hurt you?" I said, placing a hand over his. "They killed me, and the psychic power from my death, allowed me to create this dimension." He explained.

"However, before this, I had fallen in love with a young woman, her name was Ophelia," he stared wistfully into the distance. She was beautiful, much like yourself, but her spirit was what made her perfect. She was kind and pure hearted, and she loved me, despite the judgement of the other villagers." "What did she do, when the killed you?" I had to ask. "Her father locked her away, once the plan had been formed. I was able to watch over her, and see her live out her days. I am pleased that she ascended to a better place than this one." He explained and gazed into my eyes. "You look so much like her, but you have lived. You have loved and experienced pain and hatred and loss. You are very interesting, Katherine Peirce." I gave him another winning smile, "Well, duh! I bet I'm the best thing to ever step into Hell." He laughed at that, "Yes, possibly you are" he responded. "So what shall I do with you now you are here, I wonder?" and he gave me another smirk. "Well every King of Hell needs a Queen," I said boldly, looking him deeply in the eyes. This seemed to surprise him, and he gave a small laugh and stood up. "I suppose you are correct," he said and offered me his arm again. "Might I give you the tour?" "Of course," I said taking his arm. 'Who knew Hell was gonna be so much fun?' I thought to myself.


End file.
